vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryley Robinson
Summary The Player, also known as Non-Essential Systems Maintenance Chief; Ryley Robinson is the protagonist of Subnautica. He is one of the survivors, and later the sole survivor, that survived the impact of the Aurora by escaping into Lifepod 5. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Physically, 9-B with Seamoth, High 8-C with P.R.A.W.N Suit and Repulsion Cannon Name: Ryley Robinson, The Player Origin: Subnautica Gender: Male Age: Young-Adult Classification: Human, Non-Essential Systems Maintenance Chief, Sole survivor of the Aurora crash Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Marksman, Underwater Breathing (Type 3, via ReBreather), Self-Healing (Via First Aid Kit), Time Manipulation (Via Stasis Rifle), Gravity Manipulation (Via Propulsion Cannon, Vortex Torpedoes, and Grav Trap), Matter Manipulation (Via Scanner, Habitat Builder, and Repair Tool), Information Analysis (Via Scanner), Electricity Manipulation (Via Seamoth), Poison Manipulation/Acid Manipulation (Via Gas Torpedoes), Forcefield Creation (Via Cyclops Shield Generator), Flight and Spaceflight (Via Neptune Escape Rocket), Resistance to Radiation with the Radiation Suit (Capable of protecting Ryley while he is standing next to the source of enough radiation to cause a mass extinction event), Extreme heat and blunt force with the Reinforced Dive Suit (Reduces physical impact velocity by approximately 50% and allows for heat tolerance up to 70 degrees Celsius) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Can break limestone with his bare hands, Can damage creatures such as the Lava Lizard, which is durable enough to be able to submerge itself in magma without injury), Wall level with Seamoth (Can damage Ryley, Its Vortex Torpedoes can trap a Reaper Leviathan and slow a Sea Dragon Leviathan), Large Building level with P.R.A.W.N Suit and Repulsion Cannon (The P.R.A.W.N. Suit can kill Reaper, Sea Dragon, and Ghost Leviathans with physical attacks, The Repulsion Cannon can bring a charging Reaper Leviathan to a dead standstill and can move Reefbacks) Speed: Athletic Human with Peak Human Combat Speed and Reactions (Can react to Tiger Plant spines, which move at 10 m/s, Can react to and grab fauna while piloting the Seaglide, which moves at 10 m/s), Superhuman movement speed with the Seamoth (Can attain a maximum of 13 m/s), High Hypersonic with the Neptune Escape Rocket (Capable of attaining escape velocity from an earth-like planet) with Massively FTL+ Flight Speed (Capable of flying to another star system in seconds) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (When in good health, is able to struggle and escape from the jaws of a Reaper Leviathan, which can crush a Seamoth with this much strength), likely higher with the P.R.A.W.N. Suit Striking Strength: Wall Class, Large Building Class with the P.R.A.W.N. Suit Durability: Wall level (Can fall off of mountains with little damage, can survive bites from Stalkers, which casually tear apart metal as food. Can survive Crashfish explosions, albeit barely), higher with Reinforced Dive Suit, Wall level with the Seamoth (Can survive depths of 200 meters upgrades to 900 meters upgraded before being crushed), Large Building level with the P.R.A.W.N. Suit (Can take several hits from a Reaper Leviathan and remain fully functional), At least Large Building level with the Cyclops (Can survive an extensive attacks from Reaper and Sea Dragon Leviathans and remain fully functional), higher with the Cyclops Shield Generator (Makes the Cyclops completely immune to damage from Leviathan Class predators, protected the Neptune Escape Rocket from debris that it collided with while it escaped Planet 4546B) Stamina: High (Capable of swimming long distances and holding his breath for extended periods of time without tiring) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with Survival Knife, Dozens of meters with Seamoth, P.R.A.W.N. Suit, and various other tools and equipment Standard Equipment: Assorted personal and deployable equipment, tools, and vehicles Intelligence: Gifted (Ryley is highly resourceful, able to survive alone on a hostile alien planet solely by utilizing the raw materials around him, building advanced technology, vehicles, and even a fully functioning space ship. He is a skilled pilot, able to pilot advanced vehicles, such as the P.R.A.W.N. Suit, which normally takes several weeks of training to be qualified to use, and the Cyclops, which requires a minimum of three people in order to run effectively, on his own without any prior training.He also has some military experience due to being part of the TSF) Weaknesses: His tools and vehicles have a limited (Though often not short) battery life and must have their power source replaced in order to continue functioning (This weakness can be nullified via Swim Charge Fins) Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Equipment= *'Compass:' A HUD NWSE indicator compass. *'Fire Extinguisher:' A piece of Equipment that is used to combat fires using CO2 cartridges. *'First Aid Kit:' Treated bandages. Apply to staunch blood-flow and sanitize wounds. Restores 50 health. *'Floating Air Pump:' Floating device that pumps air into pipes. Acts as a starting point for a pipe chain. **'Pipe:' A chain of pipes can be used to pump air to far away places. *'Rebreather:' A device that conserves oxygen when diving deeper and absorbs and recycles CO2 into breathable air. *'Reinforced Dive Suit:' A heavy synthetic fiber dive suit providing 50% physical protection and enhanced survival in extreme temperatures. *'Radiation Suit:' Lead-lined suit providing insulation from radiation up to 400 Sv/hr. *'Stillsuit:' A special dive suit that reclaims moisture from the body and provides clean, drinkable water. *'Fins:' Translates vertical limb movements underwater into forward thrust. **'Ultra Glide Fins:' Upgraded Fins that increase swim speed. **'Swim Charge Fins:' Wirelessly charges Ryley's held tool while he swims. *'O2 Tank:' A tank of compressed O2. **'High Capacity Tank:' An upgraded O2 tank that allows for a greater amount of oxygen to be stored. ***'Lightweight High Capacity Tank:' An upgraded High Capacity Tank that allows for greater mobility while retaining the same amount of oxygen. **'Ultra High Capacity Tank:' An upgraded High Capacity Tank that allows for a much greater amount of oxygen to be stored. |-|Tools= *'Air Bladder:' An emergency flotation device that causes a chemical reaction that produces lighter-than air gas for fast personal buoyancy. *'Flare:' A disposable light source that can be used for distracting certain predators. *'Flashlight:' A battery-powered, all-environment light source. *'Habitat Builder:' Fabricates and disassembles habitat compartments and appliances from and into raw materials. *'Survival Knife:' A standard, multi-functional survival tool. **'Thermoblade:' A heated blade that cooks and sterilizes small organisms for immediate consumption. *'Laser Cutter:' An ultra high frequency laser cutter tuned specifically to cut through titanium and plasteel based materials at a thickness of up to 10cm. This makes it an essential tool for construction, salvage and rescue operations, but ineffective on natural obstacles. *'Light Stick:' A mobile, battery-powered LED light, which provides low-level lighting in a 360 degree area, and can be attached to most surfaces. *'Pathfinder Tool:' A device that deploys holographic pathfinder discs. Used to map a way back out of caves or hard to navigate spaces. *'Propulsion Cannon:' Warps gravity to pull and push objects at ranges of up to 20m. Can be manually loaded to launch objects as projectiles. **'Repulsion Cannon:' A modification of the base propulsion cannon which enhances its propulsion effect at the cost of the ability to draw objects closer. *'Repair Tool:' A multi-purpose repair tool that combines scanner and fabricator technologies to determine the proper specifications for the targeted object, and then rearranges the available physical material to match the original specs, fusing them together on an atomic level. *'Scanner:' A handheld spectroscope scanner used to acquire technology blueprints and data on living organisms. The scanner emits electromagnetic radiation in the specified direction, which is reflected by the environment and then analyzed to determine the physical make-up of the targeted object. It has four primary functions. **'Technological Analysis:' Record the physical parameters of scanned technologies to add their blueprints to the PDA databank. These blueprints may then be constructed at the appropriate fabricator. The scanner is also equipped to break down damaged and otherwise useless devices into their base metals for salvage purposes. **'Organism Analysis:' The scanner will attempt to match scanned organisms against the onboard database. If no match is found then the species will be assigned an easy-to-remember name, and a new databank entry will be created. Your PDA's AI will also attempt to synthesize theories on behavioral tendencies and evolutionary origins where possible, as well as deliver assessments on how best to approach them. **'Medical Analysis:' Scanning any living organism will also display basic information on their state of health on the scanner's HUD. This information will be limited without access to a network database. **'Self-Scan:' The user may instigate a self-scan to determine their own physical well-being. The scanner will search for foreign bacteria and other signs of ill-health and compare with available data to provide a diagnosis. *'Stasis Rifle:' A weapon that uses patented technology to slow time in a specified area to as near to a full stop as the laws of physics will permit. It is an advanced, handheld tool designed to facilitate scientific and engineering operations by expanding the window of opportunity for action in time-sensitive scenarios. |-|Deployables= *'Beacon:' A navigation aid that maintains and broadcasts its position. *'Creature Decoy:' A device that vibrates, cycles air and water, and sends out randomized, high-frequency sound waves to emulate a living organism, attracting creatures to its location. Can be deployed by hand or by a submarine. *'Grav Trap:' Uses artificial gravity to attract light objects and small creatures. |-|Vehicles= *'Seaglide:' A personal transportation device designed for use in oceanic environments. Capable of speeds of up to 10 m/s and displays basic topographical data for aid in charting cave systems. *'Seamoth:' A one-person vehicle with an independent, replaceable power cell fitted in the rear and a fully customizable design. Low power, multi-directional thrusters enable it to function equally well in sea or space environments. **'Seamoth Depth Module:' The Seamoth has a crush depth of 200 meters. It is possible to increase the Seamoth's crush depth with the Pressure Compensator upgrade, up to a maximum of 900 meters. **'Storage Module:' Provides a 4x4 storage compartment, which can be installed on each of the 4 slots on the Seamoth. Each individual compartment can be accessed from the exterior of the Seamoth. **'Hull Reinforcement:' Permanently hardened chassis before collision, eliminating damage under normal conditions. **'Engine Efficiency Module:' Recycles heat by-product to minimize power inefficiencies. **'Seamoth Solar Charger:' An upgrade module that enables the player to recharge their Seamoth's battery while in the sun. **'Seamoth Perimeter Defense System:' Generates a localized electric field designed to ward off aggressive fauna. **'Seamoth Sonar:' A dedicated system for detecting and displaying topographical data on the HUD. **'Torpedo System:' A standard underwater payload delivery system adapted to fire torpedoes. ***'Gas Torpedo:' Release an acidic cloud of toxic gas upon detonation. ***'Vortex Torpedo:' Generates a localized gravity distortion upon detonation. *'Prawn Suit:' The P.R.A.W.N. Suit (Pressure Re-Active Waterproof Nanosuit) (Mk.III) is a powered suit of armor, designed for use in both the deep-sea and space. It is capable of affording protection to a pilot whilst maintaining maximum dexterity with hydraulic limbs and a reinforced canopy. It is however not directly worn, rather it is a large frame that can be piloted in a seated position. **'Prawn Suit Depth Module:' The P.R.A.W.N. Suit has a limit as to the depth it can travel, a maximum of 900 meters, though the P.R.A.W.N. Suit can be upgraded the same way that the Seamoth can and can be upgraded to reach a maximum depth of 1700 meters. **'Storage Module:' The P.R.A.W.N. suit has a 6x2 storage compartment on the top of it, located at the back, which can be doubled to 6x4 with the Storage Module. Materials can be picked up from the seabed and be grabbed by the P.R.A.W.N. suit, which will transfer it into the storage. **'Hull Reinforcement:' Permanently hardened chassis before collision, eliminating damage under normal conditions. **'Engine Efficiency Module:' The Power Efficiency Upgrade recycles heat by-product to minimize power inefficiencies. **'Prawn Suit Thermal Reactor:' An upgrade for the P.R.A.W.N. suit that generates power in areas that are 35 degrees Celsius or higher. **'Prawn Suit Jump Jet Upgrade:' An upgrade module for the P.R.A.W.N. suit. when equipped it greatly increases the power of the thrusters, giving faster acceleration and a much higher boost. **'Prawn Suit Claw Arm:' Equipped as the standard arm on the P.R.A.W.N. suit, this arm is quite versatile. It can both pick up things and administer a quick strike, useful for smashing rocks for resources or fending off predators. ***'Prawn Suit Drill Arm:' Allows for drilling of large resource deposits. Once drilled, these deposits break down into pieces that can be picked up. It is also an effective weapon against larger creatures. ***'Prawn Suit Grappling Arm:' Can fire a grapple onto solid objects such as rocks or the Cyclops, which pulls the player towards it. It can also attach to small to large creatures, items, and so on. ***'Prawn Suit Propulsion Cannon:' Functions the same as the Propulsion Cannon tool, except as an arm, it can lift heavier items. ***'Prawn Suit Torpedo Arm:' Storing up to four torpedoes at a time, this upgrade works just like the Seamoth Torpedo launcher. It uses the same torpedoes as the Seamoth, as well. ****'Gas Torpedo:' Release an acidic cloud of toxic gas upon detonation. ****'Vortex Torpedo:' Generates a localised gravity distortion upon detonation. *'Cyclops:' A vast, industrial-use submarine that features manual piloting controls and forward observation deck for precision maneuvering, dry dock for transportation and maintenance of scouting vehicles, extensive storage solutions in the stern section, internal and external video feeds, onboard AI for collision and damage detection, and multiple customization options. Capable of reaching speeds up to 10.39m/s. **'Cyclops Depth Module:' Rearranges the submarine hull's atomic structure to increase safe diving depth to 1300 meters. **'Cyclops Engine Efficiency Module:' Recycles heat by-product to increase engine efficiency. **'Cyclops Shield Generator:' Creates a temporary barrier around the sub, rendering it invulnerable for a brief time. **'Cyclops Sonar Upgrade:' Scans the terrain outside the Cyclops. **'Cyclops Docking Bay Repair Module:' Repairs vehicles docked in the Cyclops **'Cyclops Decoy Tube Upgrade:' Increases the capacity of the Cyclops Decoy Tube from the default one slot, to five slots, allowing the submarine to carry five Creature Decoys at a time. **'Cyclops Thermal Reactor Module:' Transfers environmental heat energy into electrical power. *'Neptune Escape Rocket:' An adaptable rocket designed as a last measure for leaving a planet and returning to the nearest phasegate. It takes into account local gravity, astronomical data and available resources, and is piloted by AI. It may be adapted to employ whatever power source is available - but it will require a lot of it. Others Notable Victories: The Survivor (Ark: Survival Evolved) The Survivor's profile (Both had their full arsenal up to 9-B, seamoth and pets were limited, speed was equalised) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Subnautica Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Healers Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Matter Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Acid Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Technology Users Category:Pilots Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Healing Users Category:Blade Users